BON TEMPS
by Audrey2040
Summary: Reprend les personnages principaux de True Blood pour une histoire dans le même esprit.


Tout le monde à BON TEMPS connaît la famille Stackhouse, la grand-mère étant décédée le mois dernier, tout les habitants du village l'aimait bien mais ce n'était pas d'elle dont tous les habitants parlaient mais de son petit fils Jason Stackhouse pour ses performances sexuelles mais aussi car c'est un ouvrier de BON TEMPS et sa petite fille Sookie Stackhouse serveuse de 23 ans travaillant au Merlotte's ayant le don de lire dans les pensées des gens.

Voilà maintenant bientôt 3 ans que les vampires sont sortis de l'anonymat et qu'ils se battent pour avoir les mêmes droits que les humains, les japonais ont inventés un sang synthétiques permettant aux vampires de se nourrir sans avoir à boire le sang humain. Mais certains vampires dérogent à a cette règle et créer des problèmes.

Certains moments décrits seront directement tirés de la série car l'histoire tournera autour de certaines scènes que je trouve intéressantes, la situation du début et quelques peu similaire et les personnages sont dans les mêmes rôles qui évoluera peut-être différemment dans la suite de ma fiction.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des suggestions ou des commentaires sur ce que vous en pensez !

POV : Sookie

Sookie travaillait au Merlotte's se soir, Tara sa meilleure amie d'enfance venait encore de se faire virer de son nouveau boulot du supermarché. C'était la 5ème fois ce mois ci qu'elle perdait son emploi, et donc comme à chaque fois elle venait se souler au Merlotte's en me racontant comment elle avait envoyé paitre la femme qui était la cause de son renvoie.

Un homme entra et se dirigea directement vers une table seul, Arlène Fowler, une rousse travaillant avec moi me regarda pas rassurer du tout. Cet homme n'était pas un humain normal, voyant le regard désespérée de ma collègue je décidai de m'occuper de sa table.

« Sookie – Bonjour, je vous souhaite le bienvenue au Merlotte's, vous êtes le premier …euh, le premier …

…- Vampire ? Vous pouvez le dire vous savez, je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis.

Sookie – Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous …, je m'appelle Sookie, je suis désolée mais vous me semblez étrange.

…- Je m'appelle Bill, étrange ? Dans quel sens ? C'est le fait que je sois déjà mort qui vous met mal à l'aise ?

Sookie – Non, non –_Je m'asseyais à sa table_- Je n'arrive pas à vous cerner, comment dire, regardez le couple deux tables derrière moi, le mari n'a qu'une envie rentrer chez lui regarder un match, tandis que sa femme se demande pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me reluquer quand je passe prêt de leur table, l'adjoint du sheriff se demande pourquoi je me suis assise à votre table, et le garçon là-bas …

Bill – Vous savez lire dans les pensées des gens ?

Sookie – Oui, mais bizarrement dans les vôtres je n'y arrive pas.

Bill – Je suppose donc que vous ne savez pas ce que vous devez me servir alors ?

Sookie – Oh pardon, je manque à tout mes devoirs, que voulez-vous prendre ?

Bill – Vous finissez à quelle heure ?

Sookie – Dans une heure –_lui dis-je après avoir regardé ma montre _– Vous voulez du true blood ?

Bill – O négatif s'il vous plaît.

Sookie – Je vous apporte ça de suite. »

Je repartis en direction du bar, Lafayette me regarda et me dit « il est pas mal ton vampire » je lui murmurai un « chasse gardée » avant de passer derrière le bar chercher la commande. Quand je retournai à la table je fis abstraction des pensée de Marc Rattray et de sa femme Denise, et me dirigea vers la table de Bill, un billet de 20$ était posé sur la table.

Bill était déjà parti.

Je retournai posait la bouteille de true blood et allât à la table des Rattray,

« Sookie – Qu'est ce que je vous sert ce soir ?

Marc - … - tu ne sers rien et tu poses ton joli petit cul sur mes jambes –

Sookie – Monsieur Rattray ?

Denise - … - Qu'est ce qu'elle a à le regarder comme ça ? Et lui la il est presque en train de baver ce porc-

Marc – Deux bières. –Espèces de pétasses blondes, tu te trémousses devant un vampire alors que nous on attend que tu te fouttes à poil en te faisant couler nos bières sur ton tee-shirt–

_- Je laissai tomber mon calepin et sentit presque aussitôt le bras de Sam sur mon bras_ –

Sam – On vous sert rien se soir, dégagez de mon bar. –_Les Rattray partirent en me jurant qu'on n'en restera pas là_- Ca va Sookie ?

Sookie – Ca peut aller merci.

Sam – Tu devrais rentrer, t'as bientôt finis ton service et il ne reste plus grand monde Arlène peut s'en charger.

Sookie – Merci Sam à demain. »

En sortant du parking j'entendis des cris, je me dirigeai vers la provenance des cris et vit Bill allongeait par terre, tenue au sol par des chaînes en argent, les Rattray lui enfonçant une aiguille dans le bras, on voyait déjà le sang perlait au bout du tuyau.


End file.
